Guren
}} Guren Akai (Gu:ren ʌkʌɪ) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Kazephere. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality ▲ creative, energetic, expressive, friendly, independent, outgoing ◆ curious, outspoken, proud, pure, spontaneous, stubborn ▼ arbitrary, careless, clumsy, flamboyant, gullible, hesitant, irritable Guren is really social type of person and usually very optimistic. Sometimes to the point of stupidity. That said, he is not stupid. He knows how to use his head, his knowledge. He does not care much for things like justice or helping the ones in need at every opportunity so sometimes he could come off as cold - if it was for his naturally friendly, expressive and energetic nature. People usually would get affected by this positive aura. On top of it he is very independent which is usually seen as really admirable. Of course everything can be seen from multiple angles so he outgoing personality can be annoying, especially combined with his carelessness and clumsiness. Also he would go off easily at the smallest of teasing. His arbitrary, flamboyant and stubborn side makes him appear rather selfish at times. Guren may not be hesitant when it comes to social interaction, but he is with everything else. A feeling of insecurity always looms deep within, with only one exception. His job. When it comes to his job he isn’t insecure, not careless or clumsy. Abilities * Transformation: He is able to transform in anything that is “himself”. For example, a female version, an old grandpa version, a child version, his human form, his fox version or any other animal version of himself. It has to be a living being so he cannot transform into a pocket watch, but he is able to transform into a flower or tree. The important part is, that it is a version of himself. So he won’t be able to change his hair color for instance, or if he has a mole somewhere on his but, it will be shown in every version. A condition for him to transform into something is though, he has to have seen an “original” at least once in his life. So if he never saw a dragon, he would never be able to transform into a dragon. Also he only ever takes on the appearance. So except for the “physical” abilities (due to the changes of his body, for example a bunny has strong legs due to physics) he won’t be able to to anything different. So he won't gain any new magical or psychic abilities. * Fox Fire: He is able to summon small blue-purple-white colored, hot flames that can act like missiles or are completely controllable and only burn what he intents to burn. It gives off light but makes no sound. * Oni Fire: He is able to summon small green-yellow-orange colored, cold flames. While fox fire is fast and precise, oni fire is rather slow and arbitrary. It gives off light but makes no sound. Note: Since it is a cold fire you’d have to use hot water to produce steam, else the water will just freeze. * Protective Talisman: They can be infused in items to use as a protective talisman since they are infused with his power. Over time they wane and he has to “refuel” them. They can also be used offensively. Just like snow small oni flames fall from the sky. Everything it touches is burned by its cold. * Channeling: The reason Oni fire is slow, is because it is channel-able. Channeling is basically infusing the summoned flame with more and more of his magical energy and blow it up. It can then act as shields or walls or if he wanted to he could make a huge fireball and throw it at someone. However he most likely would not have enough magical power to do ones bigger than his own body volume. Also throwing them would be like throwing a curved (base) ball in slow motion. So not very effective, unless the enemies are somehow immobilized. An ambush might work as well, though the light might give it away before it hits. * Enhanced Physics: Due to being half Oni, he has slightly enhanced physic compared to humans. Without trying he is stronger, faster and more durable than the average human, approximately on the level of respective athletes. His Kitsune parts granted him superior sense of smell and hearing. * Wish upon a Tail: Foxes have a special, rarely used ability. The can cut off their tail and make it transform into anything they wish. A special magical item, something to break a curse, or anything one can think off. Guren can use this ability only 3 times in his lifetime, as he has only 3 tails. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Optimism - He is optimistic to the point of pure irrationality. He is always able to spot that one white dot within the black canvas. Even if sometimes he only imagines it. But nonetheless he will find a way to turn that dot into reality. ✔ Artistic - He has a good eye for all artistic things eyes are used to appreciate. ✔ Caring - He is a really caring person who likes to help the people around him - those he can reach. He may not have some idealistic ambitions of helping everyone on the planet, but he will always give a helping hand to those in front of him. �� Gullible & Irritable - He easily bites when being teased, or bullied and when it comes to anything he works on he gets irritated easily. This is basically the shadow of his usually optimistic side. He gets so emotional, his irrationality gets even more irrational. �� Bad/Strong scents - He has a hard time with all kinds of scents that are bad or way to strong. Due to his Kitsune and Oni blood smells hit him like a fist to his face. So even when he cooks he most of the time wears a mask to cover his nose. �� Noises - His fox ears allow him to hear better, which is not always a good thing. Especially in the busy city he likes so much, it is always noisy and lot’s of uncomfortable sounds are being made. So he prefers to work in more isolated rooms in order to concentrate and not having headaches every other day. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Horns ꖒ The horns of an Oni are usually their biggest source of power as well as the biggest weakness. Since they store their magical power, if damaged or cut off, it can weaken them immensely. * Tails ꖒ The tails of a Kitsune are usually their biggest source of power as well as the biggest weakness. Since they store their magical power in their tails, it can weaken them immensely. * Power Storage ꖒ As Guren is a half-blood inheriting both their individual magical power storage (Oni horns and Kitsune tails), they are not as strong as those of a pure bloods but at the same time are not his one ultimate weak spots compared to his pure-blood counterparts. * Fire ꖒ He uses his cold Oni Fire and hot Fox Fire mostly for cooking or as a light source. * Kazephere ꖒ The name of his familiar is inspired by Howl’s moving castle’s Calcifer but change to fit its element. “Kaze” jap. Wind and “-phere” as in “atmosphere”. So it’s basically cousin Wind & Storm of the fire Calcifer. * Given Name ꖒ His name 紅憐 (Guren) is written with the Kanji for “crimson” and “compassion” and can also be read as “Kureha”. * Family Name ꖒ The family name is written with the Kanji for red 赤 and the Kanji for well/pit 井. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters